Time is relative
by pclark
Summary: Time is relative when Fate intervenes to intertwine starcrossed lovers across time.  She is determined to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together after she read their fates and will do anything to see it done.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I could have any wish I wanted it would be to own Inuyasha... Nah!... Only Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. But alas they are owned by Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: This really just came out of nowhere. It just crept up on me and wouldn't let go.**

**Now in this fic. I have given fate, time, and love genders. Fate is female. Time is male (father time), and Love is both a male and a female (love is for both). Also I have Kagome older than 15 when she is drug down the well.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she was held against the warm, hard, body of her new mate. She loved him so much. She had fallen in love with him before she had even met him. Everytime she thought about how Fate had entwined them together, she would smirk.

"Time is very relative." she thought.

Time truly was relative. It may keep the very universe in order but even it has small holes in its' weaving. Those holes are then extorted by Fate. Fate knew that time cannot control or confine love to one timeline. It can touch two very different beings in seperate centuries bringing them together, if it so chose. That was Kagomes' very story, her true love story.

Kagome Higurashi was just thirteen when Fate deemed her worthy for a certain male 500 years before her time. The only problem was... Time. Time didn't like being fair, neither did Fate. She was determined that Time wouldn't get to have his way, she would make sure. She was going to manipulate Time but needed a little help first. That help would come from Love.

Now Love was actually, two. Male and female, but answered to the same. Fate made her case known to them and they agreed to help her. After all she was Fate and knew what would happen if they didn't love each other. They would never find love with someone else and that made Love sad. Everyone deserved to find Love.

They knew that they couldn't convince Time to give in to Fate, so they would keep Time distracted and let Fate weave her magical web. A magical web that two starcrossed lovers could never free themselves from; leaving Time to have to bow down to Fates' wishes on the matter.

Yes, she was going to have her way for she watched Kagome and when she was fourteen, Fate decided to begin using the holes in Times' fabric. But until Time could be completely blind to her she had to settle for a sleep connection. Love did their best and it was a slow process to get Time distracted but then they were successful. Their success came in the form of a tragic love triangle of two hanyous' and a priestess.

The love triangle ended in the enchanted sleep of the dog hanyou, the disapearance of the spider hanyou, and the death of the young priestess, Kikyo, who held their hearts and a powerful jewel. Love didn't want to use them but it was the only way to get Kagome to the past; which was to get the jewel to find another protector.

If it had stayed with Kikyo it would have just passed from miko to miko when she died and never would have found its' way to its' true protector, Kagome. The dog hanyou, Inuyasha, would have been killed by the spider hanyou, Naraku, and the village of Edo would have been destroyed by the oni trying to find the jewel.

To keep that from happening they exploited the jewels' need to have a protector and Kagome fit the bill for power to be the protector. But first she needed to discover the past and to find the man to protect her and love her. Together they were to make the future better than what it was.

The minute of Kikyos' death in the past, that exact minute in the future Fate linked Kagome with her lover of the past. That night she began corrupting the fourteen year olds dreams. Dreams that were filled with a man she had never met, filled with feelings she had never experienced for a man, and made her want to meet the man and experience every one of those feelings that she dreamt about.

Fate had fun messing with her dreams, but she also had as much fun messing with his.

The Inu-Lord, Sesshomaru, was a self-proclaimed human hater. It all stemmed from his father. The Great Inutaisho had left his eldest sons mother after he was born and laid with every other woman but her. Human and demon alike. Then the Inutaisho met a human princess, Izayoi, her name and he fell in love.

They soon had Sesshomarus' half-demon, half-brother, Inuyasha. The very night he was born, The Great Inutaisho died, protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha from Takemaru of Setsuna. He had killed Izayoi and Inutaisho brought her back with his sword the Tenseiga. The last thing his father done before he battled Takemaru was name his second son, then he died.

His retainers, Myoga the flea, Totosai the sword smith, and Saya the sword sheath spirit, came to the very place he died and unburied his swords. He had left instructions that if he died they were to distribute his swords to his sons. He left specific instructions as to what to do with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, but not for So'unga.

He instructed that Tetsusaiga, the sword of man, was to be left to his son Inuyasha. Only Inuyasha was not to know about the sword until that time was right. Myoga followed the instructions and had his friend Hosinki make a magical black pearl which was to be the gateway to the Inutaishos' grave. The pearl was placed in Inuyashas' eye.

His other sword, Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven, was left to his eldest son, Sesshomaru. His instructions were for Totosai to give it to Sesshomaru but the coward that he was, he pushed the responsibility off onto Bokuseno, the two thousand year old tree demon.

He was also a friend of the Inutaishos'. Totosai left the sword dangling from the top of Bokusenos' face with a note that said, "For: Sesshomaru." The poor tree thought that was his last day alive and really couldn't blame Totosai for not wanting to give it to Sesshmaru, himself.

He was sure that Sesshomaru would have killed him the moment he gave it to him. Sesshomaru had never wanted Tenseiga, it was a sword of healing, that he didn't know. He had never seen his father use it but he had seen him battle with Tetsusaiga and So'unga. He wanted power and they held power.

Sesshomaru cared not for anyone or anything, his goal was supreme conquest. That was the main reason why Fate chose him to mess with and then she read his future against Kagomes'. She had seen them fall in love and Sesshomaru changed for the better, he was still a perfect killer but he finally had something worth protecting to kill for besides useless and meaningless kills to feel the adrenaline of the battle and to gain power.

The very night she made her assault on Kagome she declared war on his dreams. He was stubborn and very experienced so his were more intense than those of the innocent little miko. It took her months to unlock his emotions and desires before the dreams, but she did it and the results were just what she wanted. She wanted him to want and love the miko before he even met her.

Whereas she had Kagomes' dreams with them meeting, becoming friends, doing things that friends do, then slowly evolving to lovers, going on outings, courting, and then finally married. She had Sesshomarus' beast pretty much rattle Sesshomarus' cage after the first few dreams, it demanded for him to find his mate, his mate of the future.

As was stated earlier he was stubborn, so she had to make an appearance in his dreams to convince him that these were not merely dreams, they were his path to his mate and that he couldn't fight her on the matter. She of course won. Not just the argument but won on the end that he would fall in love with her before he even met her.

Now that they were in love with each other she was determined to get them together. The right opportunity came when Kagome was 18. It marked several occassions; Kagome was old enough for her era to get married, the tamas' creator was now trapped exactly 1000 years inside of the tama, declaring that her purgatory had been paid for her mistakes, and the 200 year old seals on the old shrines' well were finally weak enough to break.

Then on a Saturday the shrines' well house was to be painted and Kagomes' grandfather asked her to clean out the well house. Kagome did as he asked, gathered her supplies and went to the well house. She was beginning to clean when she heard a creaking sound coming from the well.

Curiosity got the better of her and she went to listen closer. When Kagome pressed her ear against the side the top burst off. A bunch of ghost like arms came out and grabbed her, dragging her in.

* * *

**Authors Note: This story took awhile to get up. I hope you will atleast give it a chance. This is only the prologue and it will start to move a lot more in the next chapter. I will be taking this one very slow. **


	2. Chapter 2 ch 1 Down the Well

**Disclaimer: If I could have any wish I wanted it would be to own Inuyasha... Nah!... Only Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. But alas they are owned by Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: I will add my own twists and turns to sections to suit my fic needs.**

* * *

**Last Time: Curiosity got the better of her and she went to listen closer. When Kagome pressed her ear against the side the top burst off. A bunch of ghost like arms came out and grabbed her, dragging her in.**

* * *

"What is happening?" Kagome yelled as she floated in the blue light.

"You have it. I can feel its' power. Give it to me." a voice said.

Kagome twisted to the voice and saw a body of a centipede woman being regenerated. She was coming closer to her and when she was mere inches from Kagome she grasped her arms.

"Where is it? You have it. Give it to me!" she said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything. Get off!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome didn't know how it happened but she had blasted the centipede woman with some strange blue power from her hands. Then the centipede woman disappeared, leaving her alone in the bottom of the well. Kagome didn't think twice before she climbed out of the well and sat on its' wall.

Before long she removed herself from the well wall and began walking through the woods and saw a familiar landmark. The Goshinboku, The God Tree. The same tree that was at her family shrine. Soon she found it and saw a boy with white hair, a large sword, and a red outfit on. Then she noticed that he was pinned to the tree by an arrow.

She reached to touch the arrow but was stopped by a voice ringing in her head.

"Let him go and be his friend. But do not stay. You need to find him, he is very near. You have no time to waste." it said and a flash of her dream lover appeared.

Kagome hesitantly grabbed the arrow and it shattered in her hand. The boy dropped to the ground and she waited a few seconds before he awoke. The moment he saw her, several emotions passed over his features. Love, betrayal, hate, sadness, heart break, and anger. In one swift movement he tried to take off her head.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you?" she yelled, ducking.

"What do you think Kikyo?" he asked.

"I am **NOT** Kikyo. I am Kagome." she said.

The boy stopped and studied her. Seconds ticked and he sat down on the ground across from her.

"Now who is this Kikyo?" she asked.

"No-one." he said.

Kagome sighed and stood. She had to find the man of her dreams. But where to begin?

"Go to the village first. Meet the priestess, take him with you." the voice said again.

"Come on. We're going to the village." she ordered.

"Who do you think you are bossing me around?" he said.

"I am the one that let your sorry ass off that tree. Unless you would like for me to put you back you will shut up and follow me." she said.

He didn't argue and followed her. When they reached the village the people panicked and rushed forward with weapons to attack the boy behind her. Well Inuyasha as they called him.

"It's Inuyasha. He is loose."

"Run. Get the priestess."

"Lady Kaede. Inuyasha is loose."

That was heard as they walked through the village. They were then approached by an elderly woman with a black patch over her right eye. She introduced herself as Lady Kaede, the priestess of Inuyashas' Village.

"I don't know how ye released him but ye should've. He is dangerous and ye look remarkable like Kikyo." she said.

"I know. He already tried to take my head off because he thought I was her." she said.

"Can we go in. These people look like they are going to attack me." Inuyasha said.

"Do ye blame them? You attacked the village and slew Kikyo." Kaede said.

"You did?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha only huffed. Kaede invited them in for some tea.

"I can not stay long. I thank you for your kindness but I have to find someone." Kagome said.

"Ye are welcome, child. But I wish ye will reconsider and stay the night." She said.

"My apologizes but that is not possible. I need to leave to find someone and also before that freaky centipede woman comes back." she said.

"Centipede woman?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. I was pulled down the well and she was there and said I had some Jewel. Said something about being able to feel it and telling me to give it to her. I have no idea what she is talking about." Kagome said.

"She was talking about the Jewel of Four Souls. If she could feel it ye must truly have it but not where it is. Ye are my sister Kikyos' reincarnation, she had the jewel burned with her body and now that ye have it ye must be her reincarnation." Kaede said.

"Really, now where do I have this jewel? Inside of me?" Kagome said aloud.

"If you hold still I can rip you open and take it." Inuyasha said, leaping at her.

"Ahhh, why do you want it?" Kagome said, hiding behind Kaede.

"To become a full demon." he said.

"Leave her be Inuyasha." Kaede said moving to a shelf.

"Stay out of this ye old crone." he said.

Before Inuyasha could come after Kagome again Kaede said a spell and released some purple and white beads, that encircled Inuyashas' neck.

"Say a command." she instructed Kagome.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Anything." Kaede said.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who was currently gripping his sword. She looked and saw his ears.

**"SIT BOY!" she said.**

He crashed into the ground and came up cursing and she sat him again. When he came up again, ready to curse she sat him, then he stopped and sat down in a huff.

"Now we are leaving, Inuyasha. Be good and I won't s.i.t you anymore." she said.

"Why do I have to go with you?" he asked.

"Well let's see. You owe me." she said.

"Wh.. what?" he spluttered.

"I let you off that tree. Now come on. I have a mission that I need to go on." she said.

The hanyou grumbled as her got to his feet and followed her out the door. He was still grumbling as they left the village.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"You are my problem. You show up here, looking like Kikyo, letting me off the tree, putting these beads on me, faceplanting me, and now forcing me to help you find someone." he said.

"You will get over it." she said.

He glared at her back but followed her as she began her journey to find her mystery person.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know been awhile since I updated but I also had other fics. to update and family matters to settle.**


	3. Chapter 3 ch 2 Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the tree. There won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

* * *

Kagome was getting the feeling that Inuyasha really hated her. For what? She really had no idea. All she had done was set him free from a spell and kept him from killing her. Was that really a reason to hate someone?

"Why do you hate me?" she asked him.

Inuyasha remained silent and continued to follow her. He absolutely refused to answer her questions.

"Is it because I have the jewel?" she asked.

No answer again.

"Is it because I remind you of that woman you killed?" she asked.

"I didn't kill her!" he said angrily.

"Lady Kaede said you did." she said.

"Well I didn't. She tried to kill me. Then I attacked the village. She was already wounded when I attacked the village." he said.

"Hmm, I wonder what really happened." she said aloud.

"What happened has nothing to do with you." he said.

"You are right. I just want to help. Be your friend." she said.

"I don't want to be yours." he said.

Kagome stayed silent after that. He hated her and she didn't know why. How was she supposed to be his friend; like the voice told her to if he hates her.

_"He doesn't hate you. He is still upset about being betrayed by Kikyo, the woman he loved. You resemble her and it brings back the memories." the voice explained._

"Oh." she said to herself.

"You loved Kikyo, didn't you?" she asked.

"I told you it is none of your business." he said.

"It is my business when you are taking your hurt feelings out on me. You loved her but she is gone, get over her. Move on." she yelled.

"You don't know anything." he said.

"Oh really. What I know is I am in love with a man I have never met but in my dreams." she said.

"Then how do you know he is real?" Inuyasha asked.

"Faith. I have this feeling that he is very real and is waiting for me. I know that I wouldn't have come here unless it was to be with him. It was in one of my dreams, my trip through the well and into my loves arms. Now all I have to do is find him." she said.

"Yeah and exactly where do you plan on beginning?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I am following my instincts and they say for me to keep going in the direction that I am going in." she said.

"Do you even know what this dream man of yours even looks like?" he asked.

"Actually he looks a little like you. He has long silver/white hair, golden eyes that hold his emotions, a chisled face that seems to always be stoic, he is tall, well dressed in what seems to be silk. He has this furry thing always on his right shoulder and I forgot to mention pointy ears. I really like his ears. Umm lets see, he also has these markings on his face. Two magenta stripes on each cheek, one red stripe on his eye lids, and a prussian blue cresent moon on his forehead right between his bangs." she mused as she walked.

At her description Inuyasha had froze in his tracks in complete and utter shock. The shock was so evident on his face if Kagome had turned around she would have seen it. He knew exactly who she was describing and whom it was is what shocked him.

"No. It can't be. No absolutely not. He wouldn't ever with a human. He hates them." he thought.

"I can't believe you are that lovestruck over a guy that you haven't even met." he said.

"So. I haven't met him in person but in my heart I already have." she said.

They didn't talk anymore during that day and when nightfall came they had come upon a village. It was a small village in need of a demon extermination.

"Inuyasha kill that demon." Kagome yelled through the running people.

"Why?" he asked.

"So it won't hurt anyone." she said.

"Thats why?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't make me say it." she threatened.

"Ok, sheesh. Lousy woman." he said.

He unsheathed his sword and lunged at the demon. The demon never even seen him coming and was cut in two. When the demon was slain the villagers thanked them and asked for them to stay the night. They of course did. Before Kagome fell asleep she heard the voice again.

_"Don't linger here for long. Leave at first light. I will wake you. Your love is near and is waiting for you." it said._

"Ok I won't stay long." she mumbled.

At first light Kagome was woken by the voice and she woke Inuyasha. Telling him it was time to go that they had stayed there long enough. He grumbled and complained most of the morning and Kagome had to sit him to get him to stop.

By mid-afternoon they came upon a small fox kit being chased by a couple of thunder demons. Kagome made Inuyasha intervene and save the fox kit. It took him awhile to destroy the demons but he finally did it after one tried to make off with her.

The kit they had saved was an orphan named Shippo. He explained that the demons that had been chasing him was the Thunder Brothers and they killed his father. He had went after them for revenge and then they arrived and saved him.

Inuyasha didn't want to keep Shippo with them. He and Kagome argued about it and in the end she won. Shippo was staying with them whether he liked it or not. Shippo was so happy that Kagome wanted to keep him. As they walked he began chattering away about himself and every once in awhile he would toss a question their way. One question had them stuttering unsure as to how to answer him.

"So Kagome are you and Inuyasha married?" he asked.

"No we're not." Kagome answered him.

"Like I would marry her." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ignore him." Kagome said.

"Will you be my mommy?" he asked.

"Umm, I.. I.. Shippo, um, maybe." she said.

"Oh. Will you be my father Inuyasha?" he asked.

"No." he said flatly.

"You don't have to be mean. Don't worry Shippo I will be your mom and you will have a father soon." she said.

"I will?" he asked.

"Yes. I am looking for him." she said.

"Is he lost?" he asked.

"In a way he is. We are both looking for each other. But we will find each other really soon." she said.

"You will?" he asked.

"Yes we will. Then we will be a family." she said.

"I would like that momma." he said.

Kagome smiled and nodded at him. Then she looked at the sky.

"I would really like that too, Shippo." she thought.


	4. Chapter 4 ch 3 Learning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the tree. There won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome traveled onward, following where ever the voice led her. It seemed to her that she was not only in the Feudal Era to find her love but to also make friends. Not only had she aquired Inuyasha and Shippo, but soon she had Miroku, a lecherous monk, and a demon slayer named Sango and her twin tailed demon cat, Kirara. Also on the journey she found a great enemy. The evil spider hanyou, Naraku. He wanted the Shikon jewel and would attack them.

During one of the battles Naraku had actually gotten the jewel and still had it. The voice in her head told her that she had to get the jewel back, for if she didn't Naraku would destroy everything and she would never find her love. It also informed her that the barrier around the jewel would only last for a week. She had to find the jewel in that time or everything would be lost. And so the quest for the jewel had started and would soon be brought to an end. But first they needed to find Narakus' greatest enemy.

They had learned from one of Narakus' incarnations, the wind sorceress Kagura, that Naraku had an enemy. Said enemy terrified Naraku, for Naraku couldn't hurt him. They learned that the enemy knew Narakus' biggest secret, that he had a day that his demonic powers abandoned him and left him vulnerable. When they asked for his name she said she didn't know and that she had never seen him. The only information she had about him was that he was a Lord, a full demon, and that he was the most powerful demon that lived. But before she left she told them that if they found Naraku he was sure to be there.

They immediately asked where Naraku was and sadly she didn't know. He moved around and she wouldn't know of his whereabouts until the next time he called upon her. They asked if she could return to them when he called her next but she told them no. Naraku was already suspicious of her and would watch her. If tried to go to them she would die. They then pleaded with her to join their group. Kagura became misty eyed and declined, she informed them that she couldn't. Naraku literally had her heart and if she left him he would destroy it and she would die. They didn't push the issue after that and she gave them a hint as to where he might be, the direction of the ox-tiger and with that she left.

They immediately set out in the direction of the ox-tiger. They rarely took breaks, their desperation on high, their need to retrieve the jewel in overdrive, pushed them to their limits. After two days of relentless pursuit Naraku visited them. He flashed the jewel for them to see and to Kagomes' relief it was still pure.

He taunted them and then he wanted to strike a deal with them. He would let them have the jewel soon, if Kagome came with him. They learned in that moment that the hanyou had a sick fascination for the little miko. Before anyone else could say anything Inuyasha squashed all with an attack of the Tetsusaiga.

They fought for what felt like hours but in reality it was mere minutes and Naraku had a great opening on Kagome but he stopped so suddenly. They noticed he tensed sharply, they noticed the faint shimmer of fear glint through his eyes, and then they felt an overwhelmingly strong demonic aura headed in their direction.

Giving no time for the owner of the aura to reach them, Naraku disappeared. They could feel the direction he was going and they felt that the unknown demon felt him leave and was in hot pursuit of the hanyou as well. Without wasting any time they themselves pursued the vile hanyou but alas his aura just disappeared. Inuyasha couldn't even catch a small trace of his scent. So now they were back where they had started.

Many more hours of travel they all collapsed with exhaustion. After several minutes of rest they managed to drag themselves about to start a fire, make some dinner, bathe, and make a soft place to sleep. They all fell into a deep sleep the moment their heads touched either pillows or landed on the ground. Sometime during the night Kagome fell into a dream.

**(**DREAM**)**

_Kagome was in a foggy landscape, no sound was heard but her own breathing. She walked through the mist that seemed to go forever. She just walked and walked._

_She had no idea as to why she was walking or where but she knew she had to. It was important that she continue walking and that she knew. She only wished that she knew why she had to._

_What seemed to be hours passed as she continued. Mist was all she could see and then she heard something. It was the sound of someone walking towards her. She stayed in her spot; she couldn't see the stranger, didn't know if it was enemy or ally and she stayed._

_A shadow formed before and grew larger as it came closer and closer. It finally came into veiw and she could see it was a woman. A woman that looked remarkably like her only dressed in armor and miko garb with a sword at her side._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_The lady stayed silent and Kagome heard another person coming. It was another woman, only she was different from most people. She was dressed in all white silk. Her hair was white, her eyes ice blue, her skin was as white as marble. She was unearthly graceful and seemed really to float rather than walk._

_"Who are you?" she ground out again._

_The first lady answered first._

_"I am Midoriko, young miko." she said._

_"I am Fate." the other answered._

_Kagomes eyes widened and she looked at them suspiciously then._

_"How are you here? I thought you were trapped." she said to Midoriko._

_"I am trapped. But you are the guardian of my jewel and I want you to get it back." she said._

_"I am trying. He is so slippery. I have no idea as to where he is." she said._

_"I know. I have no idea either but I am here to tell you to keep yourself strong. Your desire to protect the jewel has somehow manifested around the jewel and has made an impenatrable barrier. But I have no knowledge as to how long it may last but you have bought yourself more time to find it. Now I need to teach you something." Midoriko explained._

_"Yes, my Lady." she said._

_"I can help you find the jewels location. All you have to do is meditate and focus on your desire to protect the jewel and it will show you the way. Naraku will never be able to hide from you any longer." she said._

_"Wonderful I can get the jewel back and continue my other mission." Kagome exclaimed._

_"Yes and you will succeed. I am here about your other mission." Fate said._

_"Yes, my Lady." she said._

_"He is near. He is very near but still far enough to not sense you. He is searching for you as well." Fate said._

_"Ok. I need to find him, he is probably so worried about me." Kagome said._

_"He is. He knows your here and he can't find you. There is a reason, he can't." Fate said._

_"What? Why can't he find me?" Kagome asked._

_"Your friend knows you are in love with him and has been keeping you from him." Fate said._

_"WHAT! Who is it?" Kagome yelled._

_"He only wants to protect you. He doesn't believe that you will not get hurt." Fate said._

_"Really? Which one? Are those the only reasons." she asked._

_"No they aren't. Inuyasha has been leading you away from him. Your loves' name is Sesshomaru and he is Inuyasha' older half-brother." Fate explained._

_"Wow. Should have seen that coming. They resemble each other a little." Kgaome said._

_"Yes. Now you need to know why Inuyasha is doing what he is doing." Fate said._

_"And that is?" she asked._

_Fate took a deep breath and launched into the history of the brothers'. How their father left Sesshomaru and his mother before he was born, how he refused to make her his mate and would bed any other but her. Then how he came to see him when he was born and then only when it was time for him to train. Then how he married Inuyashas' mother, brought her back to life, and even died for her._

_She explained that Sesshomaru doesn't hate his brother he only hated his mother and every other woman his father took to his bed, all but his own mother. He saw it as a betrayal to her but he knew it was the adults faults and not the child that was brought from the union._

_She also explained that Inuyasha didn't see it that way. He saw it as Sesshomaru hated him and that he wanted to take everything away from him because he had the one thing that Sesshomaru didn't. His fathers' love. He even blamed Sesshomaru for his mothers' death. What he didn't know was that Sesshomaru went to retrieve his mother the night their father died, to protect them. But she ran and made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him and wanted him to stay away from them. So he did and she then died._

_Kagome had listened patiently and thought about all she was told. This was a goddess so she would know everything and she was Fate so what she said was true. She wanted to help them but she couldn't if Inuyasha was keeping her from Sesshomaru._

_"Lady Fate could you tell me where Sesshomaru is?" she asked._

_"No. I am not to intervene more than I have. But I can help you learn to enter his mind and speak with him, give him hints to your whereabouts." she said._

_"Oh please. Teach me." Kagome pleaded._

_"Calm down. It happens on your subconcious level. Meditate before you go to sleep and chant over in your that you will get to him. Vizualize Sesshomaru and then go to sleep saying the chant. You will on your subconcious level connect with him. But be careful if you should get on the Astral Plain you will have to pysically push yourself back into your body before the Solstice begins or you will be trapped. Also you will be able to touch him if he ascends to the same. That can be very fun." she hinted._

_"Thank you my Ladies. Thank you. I wish I could see him tonight." she said._

_"You can. Time has not passed outside this dream but your body is well rested. It is so you can practice meditating to find the jewel or find a certain man." Midoriko told her._

_"Wake your monk friend. Explain that I have paid a visit to you as well as Midoriko. Tell him all about her conversation but not mine. Have him to teach you how to control your breathing, that is the easiest and quickest step to learn. Listen well, you will need Sesshomaru to help defeat Naraku, he is his greatest enemy." Fate said._

_"Yes my Ladies. Thank you so much. Good-bye." she said and they disappeared and she woke._

**(***DREAM END***)**

Kagome silently got up and made her way to Miroku. She shook him slightly by the shoulders and motioned for him to be quiet and to follow her. He did and she led them to a feild some ways from their camp.

"Lady Kagome if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." he said.

"Get the hentai thoughts out of your head. I have something to tell you about Naraku." she said.

Before he said a word she began telling him about meeting Fate and Midoriko and everything Midoriko had told her. She told him that he needed to teach her that night because he wouldn't get a chance with Inuyasha around, awake and knowing what they were doing.

He agreed without question and had her sit down. He started her on deep slow breaths, in and out, in and out. Then he progressed, while using the slow breathing he said to gradually clear her mind of all but the jewel. Focus on the jewel. She did as he said and soon she was in the meditative state.

Her minds' eye shot through whatever plane it was on, showing her the way and then rested on the location of the jewel and then on the jewel itself. She saw all the traps, all the demons that guarded the location, and she saw the barrier around the location.

It was an old castle and it was far away in the deep Northern Mountains. With many traps and enemies, that were Narakus' allies, along the way. She even saw the demon incarnations he had looking for them and they were far away from them. They wouldn't stand a chance against him without Sesshomaru.

She withdrew from the meditative state and was very tired. She told Miroku she found him and the jewel. They walked back to the camp and was met by a very unhappy hanyou, who had woken the rest of the camp.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he asked.

"Inuyasha! I have incredible news." Kagome said.

"The only good news I would like is, that Naraku is found and I can kill him." he remarked.

"I found him! I found Naraku." she said, excitedly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here it is at long last chapter 3. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 ch 4 I Found You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the tree. There won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**Last Time: "Where the hell have you two been?" he asked.**

**"Inuyasha! I have incredible news." Kagome said.**

**"The only good news I would like is, that Naraku is found and I can kill him." he remarked.**

**"I found him! I found Naraku." she said, excitedly.**

**

* * *

**

"You what?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I know where Naraku is. I have learned a new power that Miroku helped with and it can pinpoint directly wherever Naraku is, no matter where." she said.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He is far North. In the mountains, far in the mountains. He has many traps and allies along the way." she said.

"Come on, lets go." he ordered.

"Umm, Inuyasha? We can't go now." Sango said.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked.

"It's night and we humans have to have sleep." Miroku said.

"Feh. Fine, get your sleep. We start at dawn, we'll eat some of Kagomes' ninja snacks along the way." he said, returning to his tree.

They all returned to their places of rest. Kagome snuggled deeply into her sleeping bag and softly whispered Sesshomarus' name over and over. She chanted in her head that she will get to him, all the while visualizing him, and then she fell asleep.

She felt herself fall into the Astral Plane and she left her body going west of the camp. She had to find him because they needed him and she loved him. She never noticed that she had been seen by her hentai monk friend, whom had heard her say Sesshomarus' name, he had shrugged his shoulders as she left. He knew she would be fine.

She continued westward and soon came upon a small camp. There a small fire blazed, a green imp slept by the fire, a two headed dragon slept with its' necks wrapped around a sleeping little human girl, and then she found him. Her Sesshomaru sound asleep, but still very alert, under a tree.

Kagome smiled to herself and made her way towards him. She knelt beside him and watched the small twitches of his nose and his ears. He couldn't smell her but she was sure that he would be able to hear her.

_"I found you." she said whispering in his ear_.

Sesshomarus' gold eyes popped open and landed on her. They widened a fraction and she smiled at him. He was definately surprised, she noted from the small fraction.

"I found you first. I need you." she said.

"Miko?" he said.

"Even out of the dream realm you call me Miko. What is with you dogs that you can't call someone by their name?" she asked.

"What other dog?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Your little brother. He calls me wench, bitch, woman, stupid, you think it, he's probably called me it." she said.

"Why are you with my brother?" he asked.

"Hmm, well when I came here I let him off the tree. He was made to go with me and protect me while I look for you. He saved me from many dangers and apparently when I told him I was looking for someone and described you, he has been doing everything to keep us from meeting. Oh just so you know my camp is west of here about 4 miles. Come to me." she said.

"I will Miko." he said.

"I know. I know where your enemy is." she said.

He looked at her sharply and stood up.

"Explain." he said.

"Naraku. He is my enemy, too. He has attacked me countless times and he stole the Shikon-no-tama from me. I need it back, I am its guardian. Time is running out and Inuyasha knows where he is at and he wants us to move in the morning. If we get to Naraku without you, we will die, I will die." she said.

"When does he intend to leave?" he asked.

"At dawn." she replied.

"I will arrive before dawn." he said.

"I know. You will be there and Inuyasha will try to start a fight, probably." she said.

"Yes. Go back to your body, you need rest." he said.

"Hmm, yes." she said, standing.

She didn't move. She just stood there beside him and stared at him. All thoughts rushed through her head. She looked at his face and saw a small smirk on his lips and a humored glint in his eyes.

"I want to kiss you." she said.

"Hmn." he said.

"I can't until I am in my body unless you come onto the Astral Plane." she said.

He nodded at her. He could go onto the Astral Plane and kiss her and also see where her camp is without Inuyasha trying to cut him up.

"I guess I will go wait at my camp for you. I love you Sesshomaru." she said as she went towards her camp.

"I too, Kagome." he said.

Her heart swelled. She had heard him, I too, Kagome. He said in a roundabout way that he loved her and he used her name. She continued to her camp and waited out of her body.

Sesshomaru didn't leave her waiting for long. The first she did was jump upon him and kiss him soundly. He had not expected her to jump on him but it was not unwanted. Now that she was in his grasp he wasn't ever going to let her go.

When she pulled away she was pulled back to his lips and they continued. Only Sesshomaru began deepening the kiss and nipped her bottom lip. She gasped and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He tasted her mouth and they battled for dominance. He won as he always had in their dreams.

They pulled away from each other but he kissed down her neck, stopping to suckle on her pulse point. She moaned lightly but it was enough to rouse the sleeping hanyou in the tree.

"Bastard. Get away from Kagome." Inuyasha yelled jumping down and charging.

He drew the Tetsusaiga and lept at Sesshomaru and went right through them both, landing on his face in surprise. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smirked; Inuyasha hadn't even noticed they were not solid. Also his loudness had woken his companions.

"Kagome." Sango cried.

"Are you a ghost?" Shippo asked, scared.

"No." she said.

"She is on the Astral Plane and is with, if I was to hazard a guess, the man she is in love with and has been searching all of Napon for." Miroku said, wisely.

Kagome nodded her head and leaned into Sesshomarus' arms. Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha as it all finally made since.

"Little brother." he said in greeting.

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled back.

"You will stay here. I will not have you running off and taking my mate with you." he said.

"Keh. I don't have to listen to you." Inuyasha said.

"You will this time." Kagome said.

"Why? You can't make me, Kagome." he said.

"Fine. I am staying here until Sesshomaru gets here. Besides if I don't come you can't find Naraku and I'm not going without Sesshomaru. I know what you are doing Inuyasha." she said.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"I love you Inuyasha, your my best friend. But Sesshomaru is my "mate", as he calls it. Mate trumps best friend. Besides my being with him isn't going to change us being friends." she said.

"But you won't need me around anymore." he said.

"Of course I will. What is going to happen when Sesshomaru and I have a little girl and Miroku and Sango have a little boy? You know that boy will be just like Miroku. Who will help Sesshomaru protect her from little hentais?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought about it and eyed Miroku, who looked back at him with a look that said what?

"Perverted monk. When that happens you will teach your boys to stay away from my neices, you hear me?" he said.

"Yes I hear you." Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango laughed lightly.

"Better now? I won't leave you Inuyasha. Friends stick together, through thick and thin. We go together like ramen, the juice and the noodles." she said.

"Yeah. Ok. we'll wait. How long are we going to have to wait?" he asked.

"Not long, he is only 4 miles from camp." she said.

"I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said and left.

Sesshomaru returned within an hour with his small pack. The imp grumbled tiredly, the twin headed dragon carefully laid down for Sesshomaru to get the sleeping little girl off its' back. He did and laid her next to the dragon.

When he had finished settling his little pack, he sat under a tree beside Kagomes' sleeping bag and waited. Kagome jumped back into her body and woke. She rubbed her eyes and crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair and she sighed.

"This is better than a dream." she whispered.

"It is." he said.

"I can finally touch you and k..." she said.

He had broken off her stream of words by descending upon her mouth to finish her thought. He, too, had wanted to finally kiss a flesh and blood her and now it was so. After a long moment they pulled away and breathed.

"Yuck." they heard Shippo remark.

"Don't even think it hentai." Sango said.

"My dear Sango, I wouldn't even without your permission." Miroku said.

"Keh. Get some sleep." was all Inuyasha remarked.

That is what they did. They fell to sleep in each others' arms, finally able to touch one another.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 4. Hope you all like it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 ch 5  Worry

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the tree. There won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: He had broken off her stream of words by descending upon her mouth to finish her thought. He, too, had wanted to finally kiss a flesh and blood her and now it was so. After a long moment they pulled away and breathed.**

**"Yuck." they heard Shippo remark.**

**"Don't even think it hentai." Sango said.**

**"My dear Sango, I wouldn't even without your permission." Miroku said.**

**"Keh. Get some sleep." was all Inuyasha remarked.**

**That is what they did. They fell to sleep in each others' arms, finally able to touch one another.**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun had not risen before Inuyasha was waking them all. He had woken Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He had made his way over to Sesshomaru and Kagome and was about to shake her when Sesshomaru growled. It was low and full of warning. Inuyasha jumped back but continued to stand before them.

"Don't even think about it." Sesshomaru growled.

"Keh, wake her up, we have to go." Inuyasha said.

"I will wake her when I feel she needs to be awoken." he said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and turned to sit by the embers of their fire.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all fallen back to sleep while Inuyasha had been conversing with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha saw they were asleep and yelled.

"Wake up! We have to get moving." he yelled.

He immediately regretted yelling. He not only startled the little girl that had come with Sesshomaru, the green imp, the two headed dragon, his friends, but he had also half way awoke Kagome. She had only taken note of the sun not being up, yelled back.

**"SIT!"** she yelled as she snuggled to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha thudded back to the ground with a curse and cursed some more when he pulled himself out of his hole to see Sesshomaru smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at you bastard?" he asked.

"A stupid hanyou." he said back.

"I'll show you stupid." Inuyasha said and came towards him.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes you showed me stupid." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha plummetted again.

"Kaaagome stop it!" Inuyasha said as he plied himself from the ground.

"Hmmm." she said as she stretched and sat up.

Kagome looked around and saw that Inuyasha was pulling himself up out of a hole. She looked behind her to see Sesshomaru smirking, she could see that he enjoyed watching Inuyasha smash into the ground.

"Inuyasha would you please shut-up? We were trying to sleep but you seem to have woken everyone." she said.

"Who cares. We need to get moving and get to Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"We know. Your not thinking Inuyasha. What is the point going after him if we have not rested enough. We won't have enough strength and we could be easily beaten. Also we need to have a good breakfast." she said.

Inuyasha huffed. Their friends nodded at Kagome and laid back down to finish getting their sleep. Kagome snuggled back against Sesshomaru but she didn't feel like going back to sleep. She was a bit worried about what was going to happen when they faced Naraku.

Sesshomaru sensed her worry and tightened his grip on her. She huffed and looked at him. She knew he wanted to know what was worrying her and he wanted to know right then.

"Sesse, what do you think will happen when we find Naraku? Will we win and get the jewel back?" she asked.

"We will fight and we will win. We will get the jewel back and you will get rid of it." he said.

"Oh. But I'm not sure how I could get rid of it. The wish needs to be a pure wish. How can I make a pure wish? Anything I think of would just cause the wish to be tainted." she said.

"Miko you need to worry less about you making a tainted wish and worry more about Naraku making a wish. Your wish will be made with good intentions while his could destroy us all." he said.

"Your right. But what can I do? Just wish the jewel out of existance?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Oh. Sesse I am afraid to do that." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The jewel is how I got here. But if I make it disappear will that not make me disappear from here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was silent. He really had no idea what to tell her. Now that she had said it, he too wondered if she would disappear with it.

Taking his silence as a sign as to that he didn't know; Kagome sighed and listened to his breathing. She sat there and thought about what would happen, would she stay after she made the wish? Would she disappear and never be with Sesshomaru again? If so was there a way they could make sure that she stayed?

"Sesse?" she said to get his attention.

"Hmn?" he said.

"Is there a way to make sure I stay with you after I make the wish on the jewel?" she asked.

"I do not know miko but if there is a way I will find it. You will not make the wish on the jewel until I do." he said.

"That is easier said than done. Almost every demon out there is after the jewel and I will be under constant attack until it is gone." she said sadly.

"You will be with me at my palace and no lower level demon would dare come after you there, even for the jewel." he said.

"There is also another thing we need to discuss." she said.

"That is?" he asked.

"What are we to do if the barrier around the jewel dissipates before we get to him?" she asked.

"Lady Kagome gives a valid point." Miroku interrupted.

"The bastard will go down." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"We will fight and he will be defeated." Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't you Mister Confident." she said sarcastically.

"I am confident that you are stronger than you believe and I am the strongest there is." he said matter-of-factly.

"Arrogant that is what you are." she said, teasing.

"It is not arrogance if it is true, only fact." he said.

"You are right." she said to him.

"But Kagome should you even be at the fight?" Sango asked with great concern.

"Yes, Sango, why wouldn't I be there?" she asked.

"Naraku is not only after the jewel remember." Sango said.

Kagome sighed as she felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind her. Time for some explaining.

"Explain." he said.

"Naraku tried to make a deal with us. He said he would give us the jewel in return for something else." she said.

"Kagome just tell the bastard straight out." Inuyasha rudely interrupted.

"Naraku wanted to trade the jewel for me." she said quietly.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to say something he never did, he growled. Kagome was a little frightened because the growl that was eminating from him was a very unpleasant one. She turned to look at him and stared into red eyes. He was angry.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly, causing her to tumble from his lap and land with an "oof." He leaned down and picked her up, sweeping her over his shoulder. He turned to the group and gave an order that not a one of them dared to disobey.

"Stay here! We will be back, don't come after us." he said and stalked away.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama going?" the little girl that had come with Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku turned to the little girl and gave her a smile. She returned it.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Rin." she said simply.

"Well, Rin, Sesshomaru-sama is taking Lady Kagome with him because she is your new mommy and someone is trying to take her away." he explained to the child.

"She is my new mommy?" she asked, her face brightening.

Miroku nodded at her and she smiled then ran to the imp that had come with her.

"Master Jaken, did you hear that? I have a new mommy." she squealed.

"I heard. Now pipe down." he ordered.

Rin didn't pipe down and was letting everyone know her excitement about having a new mommy. Shippo was happy as well.

"That means you are my sister." he told Rin.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Kagome is my mommy. She found me and takes care of me." he said.

"That is what Sesshomaru-sama did. You are my little brother." she said.

"Yeah, only I am older than you." he said.

"You are? But you are smaller than me." she said.

"Yeah, I know. I am about 40 years old though. I am a demon." he said.

"Just like Sesshomaru-sama." she said.

"Yes, just like him." he said.

"Huh, Sesshomaru-sama is a demon and Lady Kagome is human, so that means any brothers or sisters we get will be half demons." she said.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha added.

"Hmm, it would be nice. I can't wait to get a baby brother or sister." she said.

Miroku chuckled at the girl, she didn't know how right she was going to be.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here is another chapter. I don't know if it is just me but I feel as if this chapter is a little choppy..**


	7. Chapter 7 ch 6 Love Making

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the tree. There won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**BTW: Props go to Raven2010 for her help with this lemon. Yay Raven! Whooohoo! :)**

**

* * *

****Last Time: "Hmm, it would be nice. I can't wait to get a baby brother or sister." she said.**

**Miroku chuckled at the girl, she didn't know how right she was going to be.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was not happy about being slung over the shoulder of her demon but he wasn't happy either and she really didn't feel like arguing with him. So she waited for him to stop and set her down. Normally she would have kicked and fought until she was dropped or got loose on her own but it was a ways down from his shoulder and she didn't need a sprained ankle. So she waited and waited.

"Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" she asked after awhile.

A growl was all she recieved in response and she sighed. Communicating with him while he was in that state seemed to be unproductive at the moment. She kept wisely quiet for she didn't want his wrath turned on her for Narakus' stupidity.

After what seemed to be a good 45 minutes Kagomes' patience ran out. She huffed loudly and crossed her arms and then made an annoyed growl. She really wanted to be put down.

"Sesshomaru, put me down!" she said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and set her down on her feet. She stood before him, arms crossed and a scowl across her face. She meant to be a little intimidating but to Sesshomaru she was as intimidating as a wet kitten, she was cute.

"Are we through walking in the woods?" she asked.

He didn't answer her right away but soon gave his answer.

"We are through." he said.

"Ok now what was all of that? The growliness, the dropping me, and then slinging me over your shoulder?" she asked.

"Instinct." he said.

"Instinct? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am a dog." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Just as I said. I am a dog. When something that belongs to me is threatened in any way I have to remove the oppressive force." he explained.

Kagome thought about what he had just said. Then she thought about what she had been told when she was little about animals. Dogs mark their territory and if a trespasser comes they fight to defend it. But she wasn't marked in anyway that she knew of.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to mark me?" she asked.

"Only if you let me." he said.

"How would you do it? I know that ordinary dogs piss on stuff but you are a demon, so how do you do it?" she asked.

"Demons use different ways to mark." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I have already scent marked you but that is for letting others know you are close to me. There is a slave mark, a courting mark, and a mate mark." he said.

"But isn't the scent mark enough for now?" she asked.

Kagome had heard the others he had named off. A slave mark, neither of them would go for that one, she was to be his mate not his slave. As for the courting mark, she could let him mark her that way. But the mate mark, she wanted it but she didn't want it because her life was in danger. She wanted her first time to be special and in a place and time of their choice.

"No. It will not give you any protection. A slave mark will but that is not going to happen. A courting mark will but only to demons and humans that hold any honor, unlike Naraku. It would let me know that you are on trouble and lead me to you but that is all. A mate mark will ensure your safety. My power will be your power and vice versa. We will find each other no matter where we are. We will always know what the other is feeling and if the other is in trouble." he said.

Kagomes' face fell. The mate mark was the strongest and most effective. It seemed to her that they weren't being given a choice in the matter. Her first time was to be because her life was in danger. She could do it, she loved Sesshomaru and wanted to spend her life with him. It's not like they weren't going to get there eventually.

Sesshomaru had seen her face fall and knew exactly what was going on in that head of hers. If he could give her the courting mark and it come with everything the mate mark did, he would; instead of having to mate before they could choose the right time. But he loved her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her or take her from him. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking on the same lines as he.

"I love you." she said.

"I know. I love you." he said in return.

Sesshomaru took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was long and hungry. He had been plagued with images of her for many years and now he had her in his arms, lavishing her with his love. He bit her bottom lip to open her mouth and plunged inside to taste her cavern.

They pulled away from each other to breathe. Sesshomaru roamed his hands down her back and sides to relax her tense muscles.

"I am sorry that we have to do it this way." he said.

"It is ok. I know you wouldn't do it if you had a better choice." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him in for another kiss.

Sesshomaru growled his pleasure and deepened their kiss. Kagome moaned lightly and tightened her arms around him to pull him as close as possible. It wasn't enough for either of them, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him to her soft core.

Feeling the heat of her most intimate spot had Sesshomaru's control slipping quickly and the inner animal coming closer and closer to the surface. He couldn't help but grind himself against her causing her to moan and buck against him. The need to have skin on skin contact rose between the two as sexual need reared its' head.

Literally slicing her top and bra off, Sesshomaru then attacked her chest, ravishing the twin mounds with his talented mouth and tongue. Kagome gasped at the feelings he was raising from within her and the heat that was pooling down low in her abdomen becoming a dull ache.

He was in much the same position as she, he was hard and throbbing in anticipation. He groaned at the feelings she was envoking in him with her touches and sighs, her scent of arousal driving him wild, and the feel of her skin causing his inner beast to growl in satisfaction.

Eyes tinging pink, he pulled her down to the ground with him. Kagome squeaked in surprise at seeing his eyes glaze over but knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She had that feeling that his inner self wanted to be present and love her just as much as the outer self.

As Sesshoumaru perched above Kagome he continued to lavish her lips and body with hot kisses, the feel of his hands and mouth exploring her body was driving her insane, her body was on fire like never before, every nerve was alive and danced beneath his touch, the poor little miko became feverish.

"Hm miko you are feverish, I have a remedy for that ailment." he teased.

"Oh really and what might that be?" Kagome teased.

"Be patient and you will see, I am the healer, and you are the patient" he said playfully.

Sesshoumaru captured her lips with his in hard searing kiss, while attacking her tongue with his, he then trailed kisses from her jaw all the way to her cleavage where he stopped, then untied her belt and pulled down her skort, he was in heaven to find her without under garments on. She felt his hot tongue lick her cleavage and move down from there.

"Ooo Sesshoumaru please, I nee..." before she could finish his hot tongue slipped deep inside her.

Then did something she never knew Inu's could do, his tongue grew longer and wider. His tongue plunged in and out at a lesuirely pace

"Damn,It feels to good" he thought as he felt her walls begin to close in, and the dam broke.

"Yes Kami, yes Sesshoumaruuu" she screamed while she exploded with her first male induced orgasm then fell limp.

Sesshoumaru crawled and gently nipped his way up her body, then hovered above her again and kissed her neck, she felt his rock hardness poking her and a wicked thought emerged. She undid the ties on his haori and hakama, slowly sliding his haori and hakama down past his hips.

She swept her gaze over her body and when she saw his huge size she gulped slightly with her eyes wide and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Do you approve? Does it pass inspection?" he teased.

In a flash he was pushed on his back with a ravenous miko devouring his shaft. An experience he had never had on his whole life for a demon would never let a demoness and her fangs near something so delicate.

"By all the gods woman you are unbelieveable" he growled.

Kagome continued her pleasurable task, wanting him to feel as good as he'd made her feel, and soon he was moaning.

"My miko, oh Kagome." she heard and felt his manhood begin to pulse in her throat.

"Kagome yesss." he released hard and she sucked down every drop.

Kagome moved up his body and straddled his hips, she was planning on riding him. He smirked at her being in the dominant position. Sesshoumaru pulled her down against him; he fondled and gently licked and sucked on her breasts. Then her grabbed her ass.

Kagome found herself on her back then with a feral red eyed Sesshoumaru, with elongated fangs, and jagged body markings on top of her, between her legs. She knew then that his beast had taken over, and welcomed it. He stared into her eyes longingly.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, I'm not afraid, don't hold back." she said softly.

That's all he needed to hear. He growled low, then licked her neck where he'd mark her. Kagome pulled him down into a kiss as he swiftly aligned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the tip up and down her clit a few times driving her insane enough to distract her. Just when she was ready to come, he thrust in, breaking her barrier.

"Don't stop, Sesshoumaru ahhh." she cried and came hard, many waves of pleasure followed.

"Mine" he growled against her neck in a feral tone and moved to her face.

"Yours." she moaned as he moved.

He kissed her passionately then. After awhile of long slow strokes and her pleas and cries he sped up his pace. His movements became erratic and he growled as she clamped down on him. He then began to pound into her relentlessly, both nearing their ends.

He moved with inhuman speed, when their releases began he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck, with her new fangs she did the same. As she did, their powers combined as one and an eerie halo like glow surrounded them; they'd forever share mixed Inuyoukai and miko powers, neither becoming what the other was.

They removed their fangs from each other after their releases and Kagome rolled them over 'til he was on his back and began to ride him.

"Harder, ride me Kagome" he growled.

She did, she rode him long and hard.

"Harder, yes Kagomeee" he cried out while they came together.

After the waves ended Sesshoumaru put her on her hands and knees and entered her, he was determined to have her thoroughly drenched in his scent, inside and out. No one would mistake who she was the mate of.

"I love you mate" they said in unison.

Their love making continued and they made each other mindless with pleasure for hours. Finally falling asleep in each others arms as the sun began to set.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yep another chapter done. Again all props go to Raven2010. Let her know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 ch 7 Unknown Follower

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**

* * *

****Last Time: "I love you mate" they said in unison.**

**Their love making continued and they made each other mindless with pleasure for hours. Finally falling asleep in each others arms as the sun began to set.**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight drifted over the land and broke through the trees over the newly mated couple. The male of the couple opened his eyes to dawn but the female growled at the light, turned her head away, and snuggled into his chest.

Sesshomaru smirked at his new mates antics. He wanted to let her sleep but today was the day they found Naraku and that called for her to be awake. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck but she growled at him in annoyance. He noted she was definately not a morning person.

"Kagome, you need to wake up." he said.

She mumbled something unintelligable and wriggled around. He sighed and tried again, he was met with a sound of negative.

"Kagome, you have to get up." he said and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Why?" she asked coming half awake.

"It is morning and we are going after Naraku." he stated.

"Ugh, fine. I didn't want to finish that wonderful dream anyhow." she said.

He chuckled at her. She was something else, a anamoly, a puzzle, and he wouldn't have her any other way. She was absolutely perfect to him. And she was all his.

"Oww." she hissed as she rose from the ground.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru and saw a look of angelic innocence on his face and she glared at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Problems, Miko?" he asked, teasingly.

"I'm in pain and it is your fault." she hissed again.

"You didn't complain once about it last night, either." he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and made for her clothes. She growled when she found what was left of her top and bra. Her skort was fine though, for that she was thankful.

"Did you have to cut my top and bra?" she asked.

"No but it was in the way of my destination." he said.

"Next time, don't. I don't have a top now and I am not walking around naked up top." she said.

"No you won't. No one will see your body but me." he said as he handed her his outer haori.

"Thank you." she said and slipped it around her shoulders and belted it.

Soon they were both clothed and heading back to the camp. When they got there everyone was awake, eating, and waiting for them.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he spotted them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken said together.

Shippo ran to her and leapt into her arms. He snuggled up to her and hugged her around the neck. He let her go and turned to Sesshomaru and cocked his head at him.

"So your my new father." he said.

Sesshomaru nodded at the kit. Shippo leapt from her arms and landed on Sesshomarus' shoulder and looked him dead in the face.

"Yes, you are good. I can tell." he said and jumped down and bounded back over to Rin.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"That was my son looking to see if you were the right one for his mother." she said.

"Hmn." he responded.

"Are you ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Sure. I can eat as we go." Kagome said to them and gathered her things.

They group headed in the direction Kagome gave them. The moved closer and closer to the mountains as the day went on. By nightfall they were at the base of the trails leading into the mountains.

"I am tired, hungry, and sweaty. I reek! I need a bath." Kagome said.

"I do too, but I will wait for you to take yours." Sango said.

"Yeah if I find a hot spring." she said back.

"There is one not far from here." Sesshomaru said lightly.

"Oh, I love you so much." Kagome said and grabbed her bathing supplies.

"Kagome, when you get back can I use your shampoo?" Sango asked.

"You can use all of my stuff." Kagome replied.

"Can I take a bath too?" Shippo asked.

"Yes you can. You, Kirara, and Rin shall take one with me. Well, may Rin bathe with me Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked the Taiyoukai.

"Yes slayer she may." he said to her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as Sango nodded at him.

"Letch stay here." Sango said to Miroku.

"You wound me my dear Sango." he said feigning hurt.

"I will wound you." she growled.

He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk and jumped into a tree to keep a lookout over the camp.

"Can we go?" Kagome asked him.

He nodded and they left for the springs. Above the departing couple, out of sight was a little girl. Solid white was her appearance. White skin, white hair, white clothes, white flowers, and dull lifeless eyes. In her hands was a mirror that was given to her by her master. Her master had sent her to find the object of his desire and she had found it.

The little miko was why she was there. Her master wanted to know the whereabouts of the miko and through the mirror he could see that she was near him and with a male.

**_"Follow them, Kanna." a dark voice came to the small girl._**

_"Yes master." she said, her voice almost inaudible._

She did as she was told and followed them. Her master had no fear of her being caught by the demon with the miko. The girl had no scent, no heart beat, no emotions, no aura, no way of being detected. She was a void, she was almost lifeless and that kept her from ever being found out. She was the perfect spy, she never made a noise and the Taiyoukai would never know she was there holding a mirror for him to watch.

_**"So close. I will have her." the voice said.**_

Kanna followed the two to a hot spring and stood in a tree. At a position, the two at the spring wouldn't see her but her master could get to watch what the miko was doing. Her master didn't like what the miko was doing or what the demon with her was doing with or to her. It enraged him.

Her master was raging and she knew that she and her sister, Kagura, would be where he placed his wrath. She, herself, couldn't feel pain but Kagura could. He would not bother with her for long but Kagura, he would torture and leave a bloodied and broken heap on the floor. She wished she could feel pain in those moments to take some of her sisters pain.

_**"Return Kanna. I have need of you here." her master commanded.**_

She disappeared from the tree tops without a sound and slowly made her way back to her master. He had need of her, need of her to make her bleed and to make her watch the pain of her sister. She truly hoped the miko would get the jewel and save them from her masters cruelty.

* * *

**Authors Note: Awww, poor Kanna and Kagura. Well you know what to do, press the reveiw button and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 ch 8 Death to the Wind

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

* * *

**Last Time: "Return Kanna. I have need of you here." her master commanded.**

**She disappeared from the tree tops without a sound and slowly made her way back to her master. He had need of her, need of her to make her bleed and to make her watch the pain of her sister. She truly hoped the miko would get the jewel and save them from her masters cruelty.**

* * *

"He knows." Sesshomaru said aloud to Kagome as she dried off.

"Who knows what?" she asked.

"Naraku knows we are here." he said to her.

"Wh.. what? How?" she asked.

"His void demoness was just here spying." he said.

Kagome lunged for her clothes and placed them back on her person quickly. She had a feeling that Naraku just had an eyefull of her naked body as well as watched them make love in the spring.

"We need to inform Inuyasha." she said to him.

"Indeed." he said calmly.

Kagome nodded and they made their way back to the camp.

"Inuyasha we have trouble." Kagome said as she came into the camp.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Miroku and Sango chorused.

"Kanna was just here. Naraku knows we are here." she explained.

"Shit. He'll probably move again." Inuaysha snarled.

"How will we catch him now?" Shippo asked.

"He won't move." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"He saw more than he needed to. He won't move because Kagome is so close to him and in his rage of observing Kagome and I in mating he will stay put to get his vengence faster." he answered.

"Ewww." Shippo said wrinkling his nose.

"Mmhmm." Rin said agreeing with Shippo.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red. He spoke so openly about mating her how could she not be embarrassed. Miroku chuckled at her and Sango bopped him over the head and called him a letch. Inuyasha was embarrassed as well. He really didn't want to hear about it.

"What Miko, it is the truth?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her blush.

Kagome shook her head. She then cleared her throat and had them gather around to discuss tactics on how to approach the spider.

Minutes and many arguements later the group was packed and heading for Narakus' hiding place in the mountains. Each one of them was on their toes as they traveled. They didn't know if or when Naraku would spring a trap or try to ambush them.

But he did neither. As they drew closer to his hideout he had Kohaku come before them. He informed them that Naraku had sent him to escort them to his lair. They all followed behind the puppet boy, quietly, as he led them to the spiders' web.

**(With Said Spider)**

"Kanna you are back." Naraku hissed as the little void child came in.

"Yes master." she said in a monotone voice.

Her voice may not have had a trace hint of emotion but inside she was cringing. She was sure that there was going to be some kind of hell to pay for what had just been seen. She looked around the room to see if Kagura was there or not and she found that she was not there.

"Do not worry Kanna, she is not here." Naraku said savagely.

Not a flicker of anything passed her devoid face but her insides were screaming in terror and jerking to run or cower in the very least. But she wouldn't. She would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her flee in terror of him.

"Leave. I have no more use of you until later." Naraku said to her.

"Yes master." Kanna said.

She slowly left the room and made her way down the hall. She looked in every room she passed searching for Kagura and Kohaku. She was certain that since he spared her that he must have hurt Kohaku as well as Kagura. Her progress was slow; she didn't know what she would find and wanted to prepare herself for the worst.

She walked down to what was supposed to be a sitting room for women and slowly slid open the shoji door. She didn't see anything but she heard a whimper in one of the far corners out of her feild of vision. She walked into the room and turned to see that Kohaku and Kagura were both in there.

Kohakus' back was turned to her and he kneeled over Kagura. She couldn't see his face but she knew that he was crying, crying over Kagura. But why? She shuddered to think that she was possibly hurt beyond help or... dead. She didn't want Kagura to be dead, it may be selfish of her to think but she needed her. Kohaku needed her. "Please, please." was all she could think as she approached.

She stood beside Kohaku and looked down upon her sisters' broken body. All color was drained from her face and there was no life in her eyes. Her chest did not move, no air was taken in and none was coming out. She was gone.

Her eyes traveled down from her beaten and lifeless face. She took in the wounds and her eyes landed on the area of her chest where her heart was supposed to be. There was a wound filled with miasma. She knew then what had happened. It was clear that Naraku had given Kagura back her heart and then killed her with a fatal wound of miasma. But knew that was not the extent of the cruelty she had been forced to endure.

She unwillingly let her eye roam over her. Her clothes were ripped and slashed. The skin that showed was severly gashed deeply with miasma seeping out. She could see that he had taken his time and slowly tortured her. She had a feeling that he had done other more horrible things to her and decided to get her cleaned up and buried.

"Kohaku." she said getting the boys attention.

He looked up at her and she could see that he was of sound mind. Narakus' influence had temporarily dropped and he was functioning on his own. He was grieving for Kagura and was genuinly sad about her passing. Kanna was glad to know that not only she cared for her sister.

"Please fetch some water and cloths. We need to clean her and bury her. I will get her a clean kimono." Kanna said.

"Yes, Kanna. I will." he said and left to get the supplies.

Kanna watched him leave and then she left to get what she needed. She went to Kaguras' room and pulled a clean white yukata out and three snow white kimonos. She went to a small jewel box and found two white dove feathers and two chopsticks with white Lillies on them. She carefully folded them neatly and went to a sewing box, she was going to sew up Kaguras' wounds to have her buried atleast half decent.

Carefully she picked up the materials and made her way back to where Kagura was. Kohaku was already back and was cleaning her when she arrived. They cleaned her and sewed her up and redressed her the best they could. They had her already and moved her. Not sure as to where they were going to bury her but they were going to. They walked some way and came upon a feild of flowers with an open view of the sky.

"Here." Kanna said.

"Of course." Kohaku said and they placed her on the ground.

They dug a grave for her and placed her in it. It was hard for both Kanna and Kohaku to place that dirt on her but mustered up all of their strength and did it. When they had finished Kanna covered her grave with white flowers and placed a headstone with her name on it that Kohaku had engraved.

They stood together and silently looked at her grave and suddenly left the area. There was nothing more they could do, not even shed a tear. They smiled instead. Happy for her. She was finally free to be the wind and free from the pain at Narakus' hands.

_**"Kohaku I need you to meet Inuyasha and his friends." Narakus' voice came from Kannas' mirror.**_

"Yes sir." Kohaku was now back in his puppet mode and left to fulfill his masters wishes.

Kanna watched the boy go and saw a small tear fall down his cheek. He was tired and in pain and so longed to be free. She knew that pain and want. Kagura was free and happy, she was glad. Kohaku was glad as well. Now they could only hope that they too could atleast meet the end that she had. Because only in death would they truly be free.


	10. Chapter 10 ch 9 Begin

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: So everyone will know in this fic Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga when Kikyo bound him to the won't be any trip with the black pearl, alright? Good. Also this is my fic so I can do it that way.**

**Minor Note: In the Buddhist/Shinto religion the color for mourning and for burying their dead is white. Just incase anyone is curious**

* * *

**Last Time: Kanna watched the boy go and saw a small tear fall down his cheek. He was tired and in pain and so longed to be free. She knew that pain and want. Kagura was free and happy, she was glad. Kohaku was glad as well. Now they could only hope that they too could atleast meet the end that she had. Because only in death would they truly be free.**

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and their little group followed Kohaku deeper and deeper into the mountains. As they walked they would see lower level demons make appearances from caves and encloves but they never once attacked. That was a good thing. They had too much to worry about at the moment than lower demons.

Sango was distraught. She stayed closest to Kohaku just incase she had to protect him from any harm. She also prayed that he would get control of his own body and remember her and their family. But she had resolved that if he didn't she would be the one to kill him to set him free from Naraku's clutches.

Also she was sure that he would get control back after they destroyed Naraku but she was also just as sure that he wouldn't be the same. If they took the jewel shard from his back, she didn't know if he would live and have his wounds from his first slaying to return or if he would just die. She was also not sure that if he didn't die after the shard was removed whether or not that he would try to kill himself for their family. But what she was sure about was that if he wanted to die when he remembered, she would be the one to kill him. She would give him the peace that he had been denied.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Hmn?" he asked.

"I am afraid." she said to him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I am still afraid that the jewel will send me home after I wish on it." she answered.

"I too, am afraid. I do not know how to keep it from happening." he answered.

"I know. I don't want to leave you. If I do you better remember that I love you." she said to him.

"I will always remember. As you better remember that if it does send you back I will be waiting for you when you arrive." he said.

"Hai, I will remember." she said giving him a hug.

"We are almost there." Kohakus' monotone voice interrupted them.

Kagome straightened up but was still being held close by Sesshomaru. His instincts were flaring. They were almost to Naraku and that usually came with an attack from lower demons or a Naraku puppet. The danger he posed for the priestess was driving Sesshomaru to the edge on his instincts. Inu's instincts were in compact with the Alpha state and his female was being threatened by another male. His instincts were telling him to search and destroy. Get his target and rip him to shreds.

The trek continued into the mountains and Kagome was getting tired as well as annoyed. She wished the damn spider would either show himself or just croak to save her the trouble. She wanted all of the mess behind her so she could focus on more important matters such as the jewel and having children and keeping her family together. But as long as Naraku was around she couldn't.

"We are here." came Kohakus' monotone voice.

They stopped beyond the boy and he turned to a mountainside. Then he pointed up the side and they saw a ledge that led to a large cave.

"Up there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he is in the cave networks." Kohaku replied.

_"Kohaku." a wistful voice came._

The group, as well as Kohaku looked down from the ledge to right beside them to see Kanna standing with them. The void youkai had appeared out of nowhere and was now with them as another escort or something.

"Yes Kanna." he replied.

"He is waiting." she said.

"Yes Kanna." he answered.

She turned to leave but then stopped and turned slightly back to them.

"We will finally be free, Kohaku." she added and disappeared.

A flicker of understanding came to his eyes and then vanished. He had won control for just a split second and Sango had seen it. It gave her hope, very little, but it was better than nothing. But she had understood what Kanna had said to him and it made her heart weep.

"Yes, free." Kohaku whispered then he started up the mountainside.

The gang followed him and was soon entering the cave. Inuyasha looked around and didn't see Naraku. It annoyed him to no end that Naraku wasn't right there, waiting.

"He is deeper in the network." Kohaku said before Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Lead on." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Kohaku answered.

A sudden chill went through Kagome. She felt as of someone was raking their eyes over her and was trying to strip her of her clothing. Sesshomaru had seen her shiver and had noticed that it wasn't from cold, the worry in her eyes said it all. Her sixth sense was going off, Naraku was watching her and he would be damned if he took her.

Her sixth sense was right to go off, she was being watched. The watcher was watching her every move from his hiding place with the little void youkai. His eyes were avidly watching every detail, every fluid movement of her body, and most especially the way she interacted with the Taiyouki by her side.

He was looking for any weakness, any doubt in their bond and he wasn't finding any and it wasn't to his liking. After several minutes of mirror gazing, Naraku got annoyed with not finding what he wanted and got to his feet. He was going to join his "guests."

"Kanna, come." he said to the void.

"Yes master." she said and they disappeared.

Kohaku stopped suddenly in front of the group. They were at an opening to a deeper and larger cavern. He turned to them and gestured them forward. Naraku was there and was waiting.

"About time." Inuyasha groused.

"He is here." Kohaku said.

"Yeah we get that." Inuyasha said.

Kohaku moved and let them passed him. He glanced up quickly to see that Sango was looking at him. Her face was the only thing from his memories that were supposed to be gone, that never went away. He couldn't remember who she was only that she cared for him and that they must have known each other a long time from what he could remember.

Her eyes were sad and full of so much hurt for him. He wanted to let her know that she wouldn't have to hurt for him anymore but he couldn't say anything to her, so he relayed his message through his eyes.

Sango saw that he was watching her and she saw the message her sent. It both broke her heart and gave her sheer happiness. He was going to be free from Naraku and free from all the pain and heartache. No more would he hurt or be forced to hurt those that loved him. She was glad. He nodded at her and she turned away to continue to battle.

They group entered the cavern and there before them was Naraku. Calmly standing before them in his white baboon pelt with Kanna by his side.

"Inuyasha." his voice sneered.

"Naraku." Miroku said darkly.

Naraku ignored the monk and went to the heart of what he wanted. His gaze went straight for Kagome and swept down her form, taking in every detail about her.

"Kagome." his voice purred.

"Naraku." she said, hatred dripping from her voice.

Naraku chuckled and brought forth the Shikon Jewel. He caressed it between in thumb and his forefinger and then he looked back at them.

"My offer still stands, Kagome." he said to her.

"My answer is still the same." she said.

Sesshomaru moved forward and placed a hand on her arm. His eyes snapped red as he looked in Narakus' own red gaze. He saw mirth dancing in his depths.

"My my very protective aren't we." he said taking a jab at Sesshomaru.

No-one said anything and Naraku went on.

"Much like your mortal counterparts; protective, loyal, man's best friend. Do you play fetch and chase your own tail as well?" Naraku said, treading on thin ice.

Sesshomaru took offense to the remark but he wasn't going to let the spider get in his head and lose his temper and do something foolish. Inuyasha on the other hand was just as insulted, Naraku had also took a shot at him with those remarks. But Inuyasha being Inuyasha he did what he did the best, let his temper get away from him and went charging head first. The battle had begun.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter. Listen I have moved recently and am looking for a job, so I will be sporadically updating. I am sorry. :(**


	11. Chapter 11 ch 10 Over

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Last Time: Sesshomaru took offense to the remark but he wasn't going to let the spider get in his head and lose his temper and do something foolish. Inuyasha on the other hand was just as insulted, Naraku had also took a shot at him with those remarks. But Inuyasha being Inuyasha he did what he did the best, let his temper get away from him and went charging head first. The battle had begun.**

* * *

The battle was becoming long and tiring. Naraku had grown stronger since he had visited them and had propostioned Kagome. The half spider demon was such a nuisance for Kagome. Everytime she got close enough to him to do some major damage, something always got in her way or Sesshomaru was pulling her away from unseen dangers that she was in.

It was wearing on Kagome and she was beginning to panic. She could feel the barrier around the jewel weaken and if the battle continued it would be lost to Naraku and they would all perish in his sadistic plans to be a conquerer of races. How were they going to stop him and save the world?

"Think!" she hissed at herself.

It was up to her. She had to get the jewel away from him and purify it. But how could she do that? She couldn't have Inuyasha or Sesshomaru use their powers to their full potential in fear of destroying the jewel. Sango and Miroku couldn't harm him fast enough to give her an opening. What was his weakness? What did he want more than the damn jewel? Was there anything? Yes there was. Her.

Kagome gulped and couldn't stop herself from trembling. She was going to have to do it and it scared her to death to even think on those lines. She was going to hand herself over to Naraku right in front of Sesshomaru. Just thinking about it put a bitter taste in her mouth and made her cringe.

She shook her head to clear it and sucked in a breathe and let it go quickly to summon her courage. She let herself cringe one last time and then she shouted at the top of her lungs.

**"STOOOOOOP!"**

It had worked. Every creature on the battle field quite moving. Kagome made her way across the field to stand before Naraku. She glared up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome get away!" Sango yelled.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Kagome?" Naraku purred.

Inwardly Kagome trembled at the way her carressed her name. She suppressed the urge to run and hide, she had a job to do, a world to save.

"Naraku, give them the jewel." she said looking at the ground.

Naraku laughed loudly, "Why would I do that?"

"If you give them the jewel, you can have... me." she said and looked him straight in the eye.

**"What?"** her friends all cried.

Kagome looked back at all of them. Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked so confused and overwhelmed with disbelief at what she was saying. She turned her eyes to Sesshomaru and when she looked into his golden eyes, she saw hurt, anger, confusion, betrayal, sadness, and love. She had tears coming to her eyes and quickly turned to keep from seeing the pain in his gaze.

She took a few deep breaths to choke down her sobs. She couldn't let them know what she was up to. Naraku couldn't be tipped off in any way whatsoever or all was to be lost.

"Kagome." Naraku said again and turned into his human form.

She just stood in the spot before. As unmoving as a statue and she resisted all and every instinct in her that said for her to high-tail it out of there as he approached her.

She heard some shuffling behind her and knew that her friends and mate were going to ruin it all if she didn't say something.

"Sit. Stay where you all are." she hissed.

Inuyasha plummetted and all movement behind her ceased. Naraku was right in front of her and leaned towards her to look in her eyes for some inkling of deception. She had nothing in her eyes at all, no feeling at all to give herself away.

"Finally came to your senses Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Yes." she choked out.

"Lets give the mutts a little show." he said.

Kagome hadn't been expecting that. Naraku tangled his hand in her hair and ripped her head back to have her look at him. Kagome glared at him and he kissed her harshly. Kagome took her chance then. She put her hands against his chest and smoothed her hands over his chest in a circular motion, carressing him. Getting him comfortable with her.

Naraku took it as a sign that she was enjoying herself and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer. Kagome shut her eyes and shot her kei forward and blasted the jewel out of Narakus' chest and purified it in the process. Naraku let her go and doubled over. Kagome jumped after the jewel, clearing out of the way for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to combine, the Backlash Wave with the Dragon Strike.

The combined power destroyed Naraku and started bringing the cave down around them. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and they all ran for it. Outside, Kirara transformed for Miroku and Sango and Shippo transformed for Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru just levitated with Kagome.

Floating in the air, they watched the moutain crumble and collapse. It was finished. The quest was finished. Inuyasha had gotten his vengence for Kikyo, Miroku had lifted his family curse, and Sango had gotten her vengence for her family. Their mission was complete, well almost, all that was left was the wish that was to be made on the jewel to set Midoriko free.

They settled back on the ground and cheered, but Sesshomaru. Kagome had seen that he wasn't celebrating with them and she asked him about it.

"Why are you unhappy?" she asked.

"Miko you smell like the spider." he growled.

"What?" she asked and began to sniff her arm to see.

She didn't smell a thing. But remembered that Naraku had kissed her and she turned green and made a noise of disgust.

"Wha..." she began but was cut off by Sesshomaru picking her up and taking off with her.

"Where are they going?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome let Naraku kiss her and now she smells like him. Sesshomaru is an Inu, we are prone to jealousy, so he is going to make she her body in permanently stamped with his scent. She will reek of him when they return."

"Oh my." Sango said and blushed.

"Oh my, indeed." Miroku said with the lecherous grin coming to his face.

"You letch." Sango hissed and thwacked him over the head.

He just laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head. Sango glared at him and the bubble was busted by Shippo, whom brought up a very good point. Where was Kanna and Kohaku?

Sango hadn't wasted any time jumping on Kirara and setting out to find her brother. They found them too. They found Kanna and Kohaku together at the backside of the mountain at the base. The two were laying side by side dying and Sango rushed to her brother.

"Kohaku!"

"Sister." he said.

"Oh Kohaku, please don't leave me." Sango wailed.

"I'm sorry sister. I.. I am sorry about our family, p.. please forgive me." he said.

"Kohaku I have already forgiven you. You're my little brother, I love you." she said.

"I know... I..." he said.

"Kohaku do you see it?" Kanna asked as a bright light shown only to their eyes.

"Yes." he breathed seeing the light.

"Kagura is waiting for us." Kanna said and grabbed his hand.

"I know." he said and the two turned to dust and their spirits floated away.

Sango broke down and wept. Miroku said a prayer for the two young people. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara stood together and didn't move, not sure what to do to comfort Sango. When Miroku had finished the prayer, he pulled a bag from the inside of his robes and knelt to gather up the ash.

"What are you doing?" Sango sobbed out.

"Would you like to bury him in your village?" he asked.

"Yes. It is ok if you have both of their ashes. It seemed they wanted to die together." she said.

"It did." he added and gathered up both of their ashes.


	12. Chapter 12 ch 11 Filler

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Last Time: "Yes. It is ok if you have both of their ashes. It seemed they wanted to die together." she said.**

**"It did." he added and gathered up both of their ashes.**

* * *

Sesshomaru could not stand it! Absolutely couldn't! He was the only one that was supposed to touch his mate, have her love, and most of all kiss her. It really did disgust him that the spider had kissed her and touched her. It smell was all over her and it really bothered him and his canine senses. The beast within him was very unconent with the way things had went that afternoon even though the spider was now gone, it wanted to bring him back just to kill him all over again for kissing her.

He wouldn't do it though, the last thing the world needed was for the spider to return for his pleasure of the kill. But that didn't mean he couldn't eliminate the smell that permeated from his mate. His goal was to find the nearest water source and drop her in it. It wouldn't take him long to find the water source and it didn't. But he didn't have to drop her in it.

When the water came into sight, Kagome jumped from his arms and ran to the water. She didn't jump entirely in though. She knelt at the waters edge and dunked her entire head in. Sesshomaru wasn't sure as to why she didn't just jump completely in but he had an idea as to what she was doing and he did hope that she came up for air soon or she would faint from lack of it. Not that he blamed her, anyone would do the same if Naraku had kissed them.

After a minute she still had not pulled her head out of the water and he decided to pull her out of it. As he hauled her out she pushed against him to return to the water but he wouldn't let her, yet.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Trying to get the taste of him off my lips and from inside my mouth." she said.

"I can get rid of it." he said and hauled her up to his chest.

"I know you can but I would rather that you didn't have to burden yourself with his taste." she said.

"I can manage." he replied.

He did manage too. Sesshomaru helped rid her mouth and lips of the taste of Naraku and also got her all the way in the water. He kissed her and held her tight and then dumped her, clothes and all, right in the water. She came up screaming at him but she had then stopped yelling and started swimming away from him.

What she had met when she broke the surface was a very turned on and naked dog demon, with red eyes. She knew what was going to happen, she smelled of Naraku and he was going to rectify it and possibly turn her legs and hips to jelly in the process. Sometimes it was such a bother being a mated woman, even though some activities were quite pleasurable.

She didn't hear him get in the water but as she was climbing out onto the bank she knew that he was. She was not but half way on the bank when she was jerked back in by her hips. She felt his claws dig into her skin but not peirce it and felt the obvious, being pressed and ground against her backside.

"I am tired." she informed him.

"You won't be in a second." he whispered against her neck.

"Oh great. Why did I have to be mates with a dog?" Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru was not one to give up on what he wanted and what he wanted then was his mate not reeking of another male! He licked up the back of her neck and she shivered and leaned against him. He wanted to have her that night and he wanted her to want him. Sesshomaru always got what he wanted.

Minutes later the air was being ripped through with the screams and howls of ecstacy. He wanted his mate so coated in his scent that no one, not even a human male, could mistake that she was already taken. He wore her out and then some. Never again did he want to find her scent violated by another male. He made sure that by the time he was done she was marked so thoroughly that she radiated of his scent and claim. When he had gotten there they both took a well deserved sleep.

Dawn was just showing its' tendrils when Kagome woke to find herself in Sesshomarus' arms, still completely worn out. She was really going to have to be careful with what she was thinking to be a good idea to defeat future enemies or just being around other males in general. Sheesh, she was going to kill him or at the very least put a set of beads on him. Yes, that was what she was going to do whenever they returned to the village.

"You're awake and you are planning something devious." Sesshomaru said beside her.

Kagome jumped at hearing his voice, she had thought that he was sound asleep. She was very wrong and now he was on to her.

"Yes, I'm awake and yes I am planning. What I am planning, is for me to know and you to find out. Eventually." she said.

Sesshomaru took that as a no. He was going to get his answers anyway that he could. Well using his more persuasive ways of getting her to talk. She was his mate after all and he loved her.

"Miko am I to use unfair methods to get you to speak?" he asked.

"You can if you want to but that doesn't mean I will tell you." she answered.

"Really?" he asked and attacked her.

Sesshomaru was kissing her and nipping at her lips, running his hands down her sides then up to her chest to tweak her already sensitive breasts. Kagome brought her heands up and to push him back but he was as unmoving as a mountain to her.

"Down. Down boy." she said inbetween kisses.

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and quirked a brow at her. Did she really just say what he thought she said?

"Miko I may be a dog but I do not need to be treated as such." he growled.

"Yes you do. Now down boy. I can barely walk as it is, so I would appreciate being able to walk atleast a little. " she said and pulled away.

Sesshomaru watched her rise to grab her clothes and put them on. He, too redressed and was ready to get going to wherever she wanted to get to but she didn't do anything but sit back down on the ground. She then patted a spot next to her and he took a seat. Kagome then held up the jewel and stared at it. Even without saying a word he knew what she was thinking.

"Miko, you don't have to make the wish." he said.

"Yes I do. Midoriko needs to go to the afterlife." she replied.

"Then what do you want to do ?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I have to make the wish to set Midoriko free but I have know idea what to wish for. I don't know how to keep it from twisting any wish that is made upon it." she explained.

"Wish for it to be gone. Wish that the jewel would be gone, never to be seen again along with any chaos it had caused." he suggested.

"Maybe. We need to discuss it with the rest of them." she said.

"Then why are we still here?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you a little longer, keep this peace I have when I am with you, before I have to make a decision that could make or break us." she said.

"Hmn." he said understandingly.

"We should go, shouldn't we?" she asked.

"We should." he said.

Kagome sighed as she put the Shikon Jewel back inside her shirt and stood beside Sesshomaru. She told him she was ready to go. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and they lifted into the sky on their way to The Village of Edo.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done. There will just be another two chapters to this fic and it will then be finished.**


	13. Chapter 13 ch 12 Down the Well Again

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Last Time: Kagome sighed as she put the Shikon Jewel back inside her shirt and stood beside Sesshomaru. She told him she was ready to go. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and they lifted into the sky on their way to The Village of Edo.**

* * *

Their arrival in Edo was a quiet one. Well it was until Inuyasha caught their scent and came running to meet them with the rest of their friends hot on his heels.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried when he saw the miko and then launched himself into her arms.

"Shippo." she said and cradled the kit.

"I trust that you had a... swell time." Miroku said with his signature hentai grin.

"Lecher!" Sango said and smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, Sango, must you be so harsh?" he asked.

"Yes, I must." she said.

"Idiot." Shippo said looking at Miroku.

Seeming to want to change the subject, Miroku asked if they had come to a decision about the jewel. They told him that they had but they wanted to discuss it with all of them first to get their opinions. They all returned to Kaedes' hut to make the decisions.

"Sesshomaru had an idea." Kagome said first.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well he suggested that I wish for it to be gone. Wish that the jewel would be gone, never to be seen again along with any chaos it had caused." she said to them.

"Well do you think that it will work?" Inuyasha asked.

"It may work. But nothing is ever for certain." Miroku said.

"You are right monk." Sesshomaru said to him.

"What could go wrong?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said trailing off thinking of something.

"I know something that will go wrong." Kaede said to them.

"What?" Sango asked.

"If ye make that wish, Kagome ye will disappear from time. Kikyo will be brought back and ye may never exist." Kaede explained.

"What? No, Kagome you can't make that wish." Sango said desperately.

"She can, but alter it." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"I mean, wish that the jewel would be gone, never to be seen again. If you wish for the rest of it, you will disappear. Miroku may never be born, Sango would still have her family but would be lonely and not have her perverted monk. Shippo wouldn't be an orphan but would still be terrorized by the Thunder Brothers. Kikyo would be alive but at the cost of your own life and you're my friend and I can't let that happen. I would either be with Kikyo or dead. Kaede would have her sister back but she would lose you, you that has become like a daughter to her." Inuyasha said.

The group stared at him. That was the first time he had ever said anything that was remotely intelligent and wasn't completely selfish.

"Brother now you do our father proud." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"There are pros and cons to it all. If I make the wish and have all the chaos to be like it had never occurred, everyone would have their families back but I may never exist. If I don't exist you won't be happy and I most definately won't be happy. I want to give everyone back their families but what would happen if I do?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Nothing is for certain, miko." he said.

"Kagome." Sango said to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's alright. You don't have to bring my family back. It would be nice but they are in a much better place than they were when they were here. If I have you wish for them back, it would be selfish of me and I couldn't take them from the afterlife only to be returned to it later in life." Sango explained.

"Oh Sango..." Kagome said.

"That goes for me as well." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku said.

"Yeah, we need you Kagome and it would be selfish of us." Shippo added.

"I would love to see my sister again but it would not be right for ye to trade thy life for her. Kikyo knew that her life would end. She didn't know when, but she was prepared and happy to go to the afterlife. It too, would be selfish of me to ask of ye such a thing." Kaede said.

Kagome smiled at them. She was sure what she was going to wish for on the jewel. She stood and pulled the jewel from inside her short and clutched it tightly in her hands.

"I know what to wish for." she said.

"Then make ye wish and let us all be rid of the cursed thing." Kaede said.

"Hmm." Kagome said and gazed at the jewel.

Kagome was sure what she was going to do. She took the jewel outside and walked to the well, with everyone else following her. She wasn't sure why she had done that but she did. She had a feeling that was where she was supposed to be when she made the wish. When she reached the clearing, Kagome peered down into the well and saw the magic swirling inside.

She knew what that meant. She hadn't seen it when she first arrived in the bottom of the well. It was time and she needed to say her good-byes. How was she going to say them without getting all choked up?

"Kagome?" Shippo said and hopped up on the wells' wall.

"Shippo, um, I need you to be a brave and strong boy..." she said.

"Kagome..." Shippo began and had tears coming to his eyes.

Kagome continued as if he hadn't spoke at all, "I need you to be good for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Sesshomaru. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, m'am." he answered.

Kagome hugged the kit and released him when he told her he couldn't breathe. She ruffled his hair and kissed him on top of the head. He told her good-bye and she made her way to make her good-byes to the rest of them. It was a tear filled few minutes but her tears began to gush when she got to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, before anyone else said anything, took the inititive and pulled all of them away to let Kagome and Sesshomaru have a little privacy to say good-bye.

"Sesshomaru, I... I.. I can't..." she began.

"Yes you can. Miko it is not forever." he said and held her to him.

"But..." she said as every major thing in history ran through her head.

"No. I will be there. I will find you on the other side. Time can't keep us apart. I am a demon after all and I will live to get back to you." he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes." he said and kissed her.

"Clap, Clap, Clap" was heard and Sesshomaru and Kagome looked over at a shadow.

"Well that was very touching." a man said entering the well clearing.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled.

"There there Lord of the West calm down. I am Time." Time announced.

"Time? As in Father Time?'' Kagome asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am here to fix an unauthorized time jump." he said.

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, miko, you. Fate messed with time. She conspired with Love and they all twisted the lines of time and fate. They killed off Kikyo, pitted Naraku and Inuyasha against each other, all to get you two together." he explained.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Fate and Love needed Kikyo to die and pass the jewel to you. You are her reincarnation and because she had the jewel burned with her body, it passed on to you along with her soul. Then Fate opened the well to bring you back to this time line for him." he said.

Kagome was confused. What was he saying? Kikyo and Inuyasha and Narakus' lives were messed with just to get her back in time to be with Sesshomaru? Why? What was going on?

"Fate I need to talk to you!" she thought.

A sudden power surge alerted them that someone else was coming into the clearing. They watched as a beautiful Lady came into the clearing. It was Fate.

"You called Kagome." Fate stated.

"Ah, Fate so nice of you to join us." Time sneered.

"Time, what are you doing here?" she asked darkly.

"I have come to right the wrongs you and Love have created." he answered.

"But you can't. It is my job to read everyones lines, past, present, and future. My job is to put people together, rip them apart if need be. I am Fate and I am doing my job and you are messing with it." she yelled at Time.

"My dear did you not also mess with my job? Even after I told you no?" he asked.

"I did what I had to do that was necessary for the world and for them." she said, pointing at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"I am doing what is best to keep the Time Line preserved." he said.

"No you're not! You are doing this because I went around behind you back." she said.

Time didn't say anything after that. They all knew that Fate had said nothing but truth. Time was just angry that she had went around behind his back to get what she needed to be done.

"I can just go to Buddha if you want." she threatened.

"*sigh* Do what you need to, just don't do it again." Time said and disappeared.

Fate rolled her eyes after he left and approached Kagome and Sesshomaru. She smiled sadly at them. She, too, could feel the magic swirling in the well and knew what was going on in Kagomes' head.

"Kagome you have to go back. I promise you this I will personally take care of your family here. You will see them again." she said.

"Thank you, my Lady." Kagome said.

Fate nodded at her and let Kagome and Sesshomaru embrace each other. She had to pull them apart to get things going.

"You must make the right wish, now." Fate said.

Kagome nodded, " I wish that the Shikon-no Tama to be gone; never to be seen or heard of again."

The jewel glowed brightly and then, poof, it was gone. Just as she had said, never to be seen or heard of again. Then the magic of the well swirled around her and then she was gone as well, leaving Sesshomaru and Fate to stand in the clearing alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru we need to inform the others of what has occurred." Fate said to him.

He nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. All of his emotions were trying to leap out of him over Kagome disappearing. He kept silent and followed Fate back to the village to let the others know about Kagome.

**(500 years in the Future)**

Kagome sat in the bottom of the well and cried. She cried until she exhausted herself and fell asleep. She was asleep when her grandfather found her and was asleep when a fireman pulled her from the well. SHe was absolutely exhausted from it all.

Kagome then woke and found herself staring at a sterile white ceiling with bright lights. She blinked to adjust her eyes and then looked around. She was in a hospital and her mother was asleep with her head in her lap.

"Mama." Kagome said and it woke her mother.

"Kagome, dear. I am so glad that you are ok." her mother said.

"I'm fine mama. Why am I in the hospital?" she asked.

"We found you unconcious in the wellhouse. How did you get there? Where have you been?" she asked.

"That is a long, long, long story, mama." she said.

"Well, dear, we have lots of time for your story and maybe it will explain a few things I have just found out." she said.

"What have you found out?" Kagome asked.

"After you story." her mother instructed.

Kagome nodded and began her tale. She told her mother everything that had happened to her and where she had been and why she had disappeared. And as she had said it was a long story. Before she had finished her story a nurse came in to check her vitals and give her some sleeping medication. When she had finished her story, Kagome was to tired to ask her mother what she had found out and her mother let her drift back off to sleep without telling her. She would find out in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14 ch 13 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed for this story. Special thanks to Raven2010, Esha Napolean, allyct160, XxSoliexHiddedxX, DLG4Life, Sesshomaru2004, sessxkagxyoko, and Speedykitten1643. Thanks alot you guys for sticking to this fic. :)**

* * *

**Last Time: Kagome nodded and began her tale. She told her mother everything that had happened to her and where she had been and why she had disappeared. And as she had said it was a long story. Before she had finished her story a nurse came in to check her vitals and give her some sleeping medication. When she had finished her tale, Kagome was too tired to ask her mother what she had found out and her mother let her drift back off to sleep without telling her. She would find out in the morning.**

* * *

**(EPILOGUE)**

It had been five and a half months since Kagome had returned from the past. She waited day after day for Sesshomaru to show up to get her, but he didn't. She wasn't sure what had happened to him, but she knew that he was alive, she could feel it.

She, herself, was trying to get back to the normalcy of her era and it wasn't going so well. She was still not sure if her mother and family believed her about falling into the well and through a time portal. Or about any of it. She tried to talk to them about it and they would listen but they had given the impression that they were listening to someone that was telling a fictional story.

She didn't dare tell her story at school. Kagome didn't want to end up in a mental institution before Sesshomaru found her. School was hard on her, not that it hadn't been before but it was her Senior year and on top of that she found that when she parted from Sesshomaru, she was pregnant. So she was an unmarried, pregnant, highschool girl that wasn't giving up the name of her baby's daddy. They wouldn't believe her anyways.

Her friends pressured her to give up the baby for adoption or to name the baby's daddy. She wouldn't. The closer she got to her third term the more they insisted that she name the daddy. But she still wouldn't. Then Kagome had to go on home bound and do her school work from there. She had to do alot of her studying at the library.

It was on a walk to the library that gave her her greatest wish, next to getting her pregnancy over with. Kagome was carrying some of her books when she felt it. The surge of power that she knew all to well and it was coming closer and closer at a fast pace, then it was on top of her.

She saw him! Her Sesshomaru or someone who looked remarkably like him was driving a car, something that was very odd for her to see. She just stared and she saw him look over at her and he immediately hit his brakes and skidded to a halt. He had got out of his car and ran to her. He looked her in the eyes, not believing his own that it was her. She knew then that it was him, even though he looked a bit different.

"Kagome." he said.

"Mmhmm, it's me." she said to him, her voice breaking.

"I've found you." he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a most needed hug and was kicked. He pulled away and looked down at her small baby bump. His eyes grew wide and stared at her baby belly and then placed a hand on it and was kicked again.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." she said.

"We're having a boy." he said.

"We are?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes we are, a little boy." he said.

She didn't know how he knew but she trusted that he would know and would be right. He always was anyways.

"Have you picked a name?" he asked.

"No, I was hoping that we would be together to pick a name." she said.

"We are and will be forever." he said.

"Yes. We will." she said beginning to cry.

Sesshomaru led her to his car to take her to his home but she told him that she needed to go to her family shrine to pick up her clothes and things that she had already bought for the baby. He had nodded and took her to her family shrine. Once there Kagome stared hatefully at the stairs that she was going to have to climb to get to the shrine. Sesshomaru was having none of that and picked her up and carried her up the steps then put her down.

Kagome held his hand as the entered the house and took off their shoes. Sesshomaru felt her nervousness but kept silent as she showed him to her mothers' kitchen.

"Mom." Kagome said to a woman at a sink.

"Kagome dear, I thought you were at the library." she said and then turned around.

"I was." Kagome said.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru. He is my..." she said nervously.

"Her husband and father of her child." he said bluntly.

Her mothers' eyes got huge and she had to sit down. Kagome had not breathed a word about her baby's father but now here was a man, a much older man than her daughter, was in front of her telling her that he was her unborn grandchilds' father.

"Kagome, how old is he?" she asked.

"Ummm, how old are you now dear?" Kagome asked him.

"1328 years old but in human years I am about 21." he said.

"Wha..." her mother squeaked.

"Really, wow you have aged really well, honey." Kagome remarked.

"Excuse me!" her mother said.

"Oh yeah, you know that story I told you about me going down the well through a time portal to Fuedal Japan? I am sure that you didn't believe me." Kagome said.

"This still doesn't prove anything." her mother said.

"There is a way to show you but Sesse, can you show her? You are in a glamour after all. Are you allowed to show what you really look like to others that aren't like you?" she asked him.

He didn't answer but dropped his glamour. His markings uncovered, his hair went back to being much longer than it had appeared, his claws reappeared, his ears returned to being pointed, and mokomoko came back to his shoulder.

Kagomes' mother stared wide eyed at them. She hadn't been expecting anything like that. He had just changed before her very eyes. She had heard of demons and Kagome had said that she had met many different kinds of demons on her travels but she had never mentioned that he was one as well. Kagome had been telling her the truth and she had thought that it had been an elaborate dream from falling in the well.

"Is he... a demon?" she asked.

"Yes mom, he is a dog demon." she answered.

"Oh, Kagome, I am so sorry. I didn't believe you and you have been telling us the truth." her mother apologized and hugged her daughter.

"It's alright, I wouldn't have believed me either.'' Kagome said with a weak smile.

Her mother cleared her throat, a clear indicator that the subject was done and closed never to be brought up again. Her mother began to bustle around the kitchen to make tea and sat down with the tea tray and served. Half way through Sesshomarus' cell phone began buzzing. He looked down at it and told Kagome that he had to take it and for them to excuse him for a couple of moments.

When he returned he sat down beside Kagome and when she asked who it was, he told her that it was a business call and for her not to worry. She had shrugged and they went back to conversing about what had happened after she had left. It had upset her to learn that he had been pursued by many a woman after she had disappeared and was still being sought after. She had told him that she was going to be taking care of a few ladies when they decided to show up.

Soon her grandfather and Sota came home. That was an event that Kagome wished had gone better. Her grandfather had known what Sesshomaru was the moment he saw him. He had charged at him and began throwing his useless sutras and yelling at him to be gone and then the sutras just fell to the floor. Kagome had to scold her grandfather and then had to save Sesshomaru from Sotas' endless stream of questions.

After everything had calmed an insistent series of knocks sounded at the door. Kagomes' mother had rushed to the door and then called for Kagome, that the door was for her. Kagome had went to the door, followed by Sesshomaru, and saw standing at the door was all of her friends from the past and the goddess of Fate.

Kagome saw her and bowed her head, Fate had only smiled and told her not to bow to her. Kagome then showed them all in and had to save them from her grandfather and Sota. It embarrassed her to see her grandfather go after Lady Fate and then after her friends. Lady Fate had laughed at him and so did Inuyasha.

It was a very trying day for her but it was worth for the results. Her family was all together and was enjoying themselves now that things had calmed down and they were no longer having sutras thrown at them and she was no longer having questions thrown at her about their baby. So it was all right in Kagomes' eyes. Everything was right again, all was perfect and was going to continue to be right as long as they were all together.

* * *

**AN: That is it! FIN.**


End file.
